LA VERDADERA FELICIDAD
by LadyByakughan UchIha
Summary: tu no cambias, mi vida siempre sera dura y mi corazón destrozado siempre estará- como pudiste hacerme esto naruto, la vida continua pero yo estoy sin vida- LADYBYAKUGHAN
1. Chapter 1

Hola otra vez, aquí vengo con otra historia que será de dos capitulo =), espero que les guste, y les pido ayuda en el lemmon de mí otra historia:

**Secretos del Corazón**

Bueno sin más los dejo leer, no sin antes:

Los personajes de naruto no me pertenecen, son del maestro **MASASHI KISHIMOTO- SAMA**

Pero esta historia es mía… disfrútenla

Ahora me encuentro sola, después de todo he comprendido que el amor que un día te profese y que prometí que nunca cambiaria, que mi corazón siempre te pertenecería se perdió en el viento y en el tiempo, ya que al llegar a ver tu regreso tan esperado por mi, me doy cuenta de que a pesar de todo lo que yo haga por ti, tu corazón jamás me pertenecerá ya que siempre le pertenecerá a ella

_**Flash back**_

Todos estábamos muy emocionados por que después de la más cruenta guerra ninja, naruto nuestro héroe, futuro hogague y lo más importante el hombre de mi vida regresaría y tal vez, solo tal vez esta vez, este día me daría una respuesta a la declaración que le profese

Estarás muy emocionada hinata, sabes que hoy regresa el baka de naruto- dijo kiba con cierto afecto en sus palabras

Es cierto iremos a recibirlo como todos a la entrada de la aldea- dijo shino tan elocuente como siempre

hai-me limite a decir solo eso ya que me encontraba muy avergonzada por la palabras de kiba, el sabia de mis sentimientos, yo estaba emocionada que le diría cuando lo vea, el que me dirá cuando me vea….

Ya era la hora en la que habíamos acordado esperar a naruto en la entrada de konoha

Estábamos llegando ya a nuestro destino cuando vemos que todos estaban esperando al futuro hokague, a su llegada sakura se abalanzo hacia el y naruto la recibió gustoso y su rostro seguía teniendo ese brillo que siempre tenia cuando se encontraba con ella… ese brillo que solo le pertenecerá a ella, y como si eso no fuera suficiente naruto la acerco mucho mas a su cuerpo como si quisiera sentir todo su calor, todo su ser, después de todo sigo siendo una tonta y el sentimiento que naruto le tiene a su compañera nunca cambiara y yo de boba me hacia esperanzas; no me acerque a el me mantuve lejos y el parecía no notarlo, vaya que importante soy para el….

Para sorpresa de todos naruto levanto su cabeza de sakura que se encontraba en su pecho y que ahora se encuentra mirándolo fijamente con pequeñas gotas de lagrimas que expresaban cuanto lo había extrañado, ambos se perdieron en sus miradas, mi corazón se quebró en esos momentos y se resigno a vivir así ya que la única luz que había creído tener, quería estar al lado de otra persona.

Después de los saludos de todos a naruto, después de una larga platica y cuando todos se disponían a alejarse, naruto llamo a sakura, todos se alejaron, kiba me busco pero entendió mi mirada y se alejo mientras yo me escondía para poder escuchar lo que naruto diría, sabia que estaba mal pero, solo quería saber que esperarme, que le diría.

_Sakura-chan, quiero que sepas que mis sentimientos por ti no han cambiado… yo quiero... yo quería que tu lo sepas- naruto muy nervioso rascándose el cuello y con una gran sonrisa tan característica de el._

_Naruto, yo te extrañe mucho y yo ahora se que te….- dijo sakura que se encontraba muy sonrojada, pero naruto la interrumpio_

_Sasuke volverá, el se esta encargando de los últimos detalles de akatsuki y cuando yo reciba públicamente el titulo de hokague, el regresara- dijo naruto muy serio, observando detalladamente el rostro de sakura_

_Sasuke, volverá…. Yo… el, es una sorpresa- sakura sin saber que decir y mirando desconcertada a naruto_

_No te preocupes yo lo entiendo, solo quería que lo sepas dattebayo!- naruto sonriendo como antes lo hacia_

_No, naruto no lo entiendes, me emociona la idea de que lograste cumplir tu promesa pero sasuke quedo en el pasado, yo ahora quiero ha otra persona, una que siempre estuvo a mi lado…. Yo… yo también te quiero naruto-kun- dijo sakura quien no reacciono a tiempo ya que naruto se había abalanzado a ella y la había besado no fue un beso tan largo ya que naruto no tenia mucha experiencia, pero la zorra, digo sakura si la tenia, por lo que el beso se prolongo un poco mas, en ese beso se pudo percibir el deseo que sentía el futuro hokague._

Yo que había estado presenciando todo, solo atine a alejarme con el mayor cuidado de no interrumpir el momento de ambos, con el cuerpo y el alma destrozadas, con el corazón partido en miles de pedacitos, después de todo recién me doy cuenta de que naci solo para sufrir y que la felicidad no existe para mi.

_**End flash back**_

Después de varias semanas aun me despierto llorando, después de otra vez soñar con aquella imagen y esas palabras que se gravaron muy bien en mi memoria y me recuerdan mi triste realidad.

El destino era cruel conmigo y no me mostraba una salida, ni una luz a la que pueda aferrarme para vivir, será que alguna vez mi vida cambie y la felicidad llegue a mi, mi corazón hoy esta roto y mi vida destruida la felicidad que tanto anhelaba se escapo de mis manos, y la luz esa bella luz le pertenece a otra persona…

Bueno por ahora esa es la primera parte, espero que les haya gustado y si es así háganmelo saber

ladybyakughan


	2. Chapter 2

Hola otra vez, bueno quiero dar las gracias por los comentarios, ya que son fuentes de inspiración para toda escritora

y en respuesta, pues si! (Nuestro) sasuke - kun ira al rescate de la dulce hinata; quisiera decir que aunque en esta historia haya juntado a sakura y naruto eso no quiere decir que este a favor de esta pareja (ya que odio esa pareja y en especial a sakura)… espero respeten mi opinión; bueno sin mas los dejo con la historia…

naruto le pertenece a MASASHI KISHIMITO-SAMA (todo un genio)

Pero esta historia es mía, y hecha sin fines de lucro disfrútenla…

* * *

><p>Y así fue, naruto recibió públicamente el cargo de hokague y unos meses después tal y como lo dijo, sasuke regreso, pero solo con el apoyo del hokague ya que nadie en la aldea lo quería cerca, las miradas de desprecio eran guardadas para ellos mismos ya que la sola presencia de sasuke y su mirada asesina bastaba, para que ni siquiera osaran en mirarlo.<p>

Pero pese a ello sasuke no permanecía mucho tiempo en la aldea, siempre estaba en misiones y los días en que estaban libre, se encerraba en los territorios de su Clan.

**Flash back**

Después de una misión muy difícil, sasuke regreso muy mal herido y llego al hospital de konoha en un estado muy critico, al ser sakura la nueva directora del hospital de konoha, ella se encargo personalmente de sasuke, mi primo neji había acompañado en la misión a sasuke y había regresado muy mal herido así que decidí ir a al hospital ha visitarlo.

Después de entrar a la habitación de mi primo, y verlo muy lastimado y pensativo pregunte

_Hola neji- niisan…. Que te sucede- dije preocupada por el estado de mi primo- que sucedió en la misión, estas bien…._

_Hinata – sama…. Que hace aquí- dijo neji con un semblante de desilusión de si mismo, como perdido en el tiempo._

_Vine a ver como te encontrabas niisan, dime como te sientes- deje muy sonriente_

_Nos tomaron por sorpresa, nuestra reacción no fue adecuada y nos atraparon con gran velocidad, hinata- sama- dijo neji ensimismado en sus recuerdos_

_Lo bueno es que estas bien… eres muy fuerte niisan- dije tratando de animarlo_

_Yo no lo soy hinata- sama…. El uchiha…. me salvo…..- con pesar soltó esas palabras, ser salvado ya era malo para el ahora deberle la vida y aun uchiha era peor._

**End flash back**

Así y sin pensar, después de esa conversación mi vida cambio, ya que después de eso mi destino empezó a favorecerme y a sonreírme, aunque al principio no fue tan romántico y sentimental como esperaba, pero fuera como fuese la felicidad llego…

**Flash back**

_Que crees que haces- dijo sasuke en un tono muy serio_

_Solo trato de vendarte sasuke-kun tranquilo, es para que estés mejor- dijo sakura con una voz demasiado melosa para ser usada con un compañero_

_Yo puedo hacerlo solo y te pido que te comportes! eres la novia de naruto- dijo sasuke, su voz cada vez era mas determinante_

_El no se enteraría, además tu sabes que yo siempre te he querido a ti sasuke-kun, después de volver a verte se que mis sentimientos nunca cambiaran, creí estar enamorada de naruto pero solo estaba confundida yo…- dijo sakura_

_Sin poder soportar mas las palabras de la "doctora" decidí entrar a la habitación cortando así la "conversación" que mantenían, y toque la puerta, escuche un pase de la futura esposa del hokague y entre a la habitación_

_Ohayo sasuke- san, haruno-san- dije para no despertar sospecha de lo mas tranquila posible_

_Que sucede hinata, por que vienes a ver a sasuke-kun- cuestiono la rosadita, muy intrigada_

_Muchas gracia uchiha-san, estoy en deuda con usted- dije haciendo una reverencia ante el mencionado y olímpicamente ignorando a la haruno_

_Hmmp- es lo que recibí como respuesta de sasuke_

_Domo arigato- dije volviendo a mi posición anterior y para salir de la habitación_

_Espera, quiero hablar contigo, vete sakura- dijo sasuke dándole una mirada que daba muestra de que no era una petición sino una orden que ella obedeció_

_De que desea hablar sasuke-san- dije después de que se había ido la haruno_

_Lo escuchaste verdad, no trates de negarlo- dijo con total certeza_

_Solo me dedique a observarlo directamente a los ojos_

_Hmmp- dijo sasuke impaciente por no recibir respuesta_

_Solo vine a agradecerle sasuke- kun, me retiro- dije evitando a toda costa la respuesta que esperaba_

_Por que no se lo dices, el baka es el mas querido aquí, y tu ganarías mucho con esto- dijo sasuke, tal vez así el saldría ganando también, ya que le molestaba que el baka de naruto sea tratado de esa forma._

_No es de mi importancia, esos temas … no... no están relacionados conmigo- dije mas para mi misma que para la persona que se encontraba en mi frente._

_Tu quieres al baka de naruto, cierto? – dijo sasuke tan impasible como siempre_

_Que podría decir no podría confesar mi amor a alguien que no he tratado ya que es una confidencia, y no podía negarlo, no podía engañar, mi corazón no podría mentir ese sentimiento que siempre ha permanecido en mi_

_Tomo tu silencio- dijo sasuke- pero tu debes saber que esta enamorado de sakura_

_Que cruel podía llegar a ser sasuke, como podría decir eso después de saber de mis sentimientos…_

_Tu eres una perdedora por que has aceptado tu derrota y vives con ella-dijo sasuke con una sonrisa de medio lado, parecía disfrutar eso_

_Yo me mantenía con la cabeza gacha y se formaban mis puños ante tal…. Verdad, ahora se que mi padre y todos sus adjetivos que tenia hacia mi era ciertos_

_Que patética, y ahora que puedes hacer algo no haces nada, tu…- dijo sasuke_

_Por que debería hacerlo si el ya decidió y aunque su decisión… su decisión fue la peor, el es capaz de darse cuenta- dije cortando sus palabras no aguantaría mas sus palabras_

_Hmmp- palabra típica de sasuke- te ayudare "y tu me ayudaras a mi"_

Con un rápido movimiento sasuke se acerco su cuerpo y busco sus labios, al encontrarlo, hinata sintió un sin numero de emociones, una mano de sasuke se posaba desde sus espalda hasta llegar a su cintura y la otra se situaba en su cuello, impidiendo que hinata se separa de el y con ella profundizaba en beso que poco a poco los llevaba aun mundo de sensaciones y calor, sasuke mordió el labio de hinata y esta al producir un quejido, que fue muy bien aprovechado por sasuke para profundizar el beso y saborear la esencia de la cavidad de su compañera, hinata al principio se resistió y no correspondió el beso ya que nunca había besado esperando que su primer beso sea con naruto, pero ante los labios expertos de sasuke no se resistió y correspondía a los labios de sauke de manera torpe, pero alguien interrumpió su mágico mundo….

Entraron a la habitación y se quedaron sorprendidos de lo que vieron, naruto había venido a ver el estado de su compañero y sakura venia junto a el quedando atónita con la imagen que ella siempre espero tener con sasuke

_"creo que me adelante un poco"- pensó sasuke después de separarse de muy mala gana de su compañera.-_

**End Flash back**

Aun que no fue un comienzo romántico o como siempre espere después de eso sasuke- kun y yo nos hicimos mas y mas cercanos, y esos besos se hacían cada vez mas seguidos y mas profundos, cada vez mas largos y profundos con mas pasión hasta que…

Que haces mi hime- dijo sasuke con una voz que solo utilizaba conmigo

Recordando mi sasu -kun, recordando como cada vez me enamore más de ti- dije con un leve sonrojo

Hmmp, te extrañe y extrañe….

Dijo acercándose a mi y a mis labios uniéndolos en un beso que ambos deseábamos tanto, los besos de sasuke son mágicos y te transportan a otro mundo del cual no quieres regresar, si tuve que sufrir todo esto para conocer al final a sasuke- kun, lo sufriría con gusto ya que mi felicidad llego junto a el, naruto después descubrió lo que hacia su futura esposa y ahora esta en otra relación y la haruno esta destrozada por que perdió a sasuke….. por mi, **HYNATA HYUGA…..**

**FIN**

* * *

><p>Espero que les haya gustado y me gustaría probar los besos de SASUKE- KUN!, se que el final es un poco raro, pero me gusto no veo a sauke- kun de romantico, me gusta el sasuke- kun impulsivo como este….. se cuidan mucho nos leemos.<p>

**ladybyakughan**


End file.
